cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wally787
My page was vandalized I managed to revert back to what it was before the vandalization but you can still see it if you check the edit history.. I run Great Wrestling Federation. BarneyGreen 16:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC)BarneyGreen ok. I took care of it. Page is protected from unregistered users for 6 months. And suspended that user's IP Adress for 2 weeks. If it happens again, lemme know. XtremeTony 17:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Problems with uploading I'm trying to creat a new page cannot do so because my picture will not upload on the pages. Futhermore the picture will download on your site but it won't upload. Can you please help offline CAW leauges? Hi Wally. Got your messages for the page im creating (not sure if they are automatic of not) I saw you said offline CAW leages are not welcome...just wanted clarification as right now my CAW leauge is in the process of going online both with information and vs. matches. Just wanted to be clear. Thank you Dwe prez 23:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Information is not enough. You have to have videos up. A fed that just has text info saying ____ DEF. ____ isn't an online fed. Saying "I'M WORKING TO GET IT ONLINE" is not acceptable. Please refrain from making any more articles about your fed until it actually is online, or deletion will begin. ~ Amez Fair enough (I suppose) but vidoes as in must be done by capture card(which I don't have), or "off camera" videos ar acceptable as well? I have plent of pics of my superstars which I will upload soon, but just want to be clear about this. It woundn't be fair to work hard on a page and then it get deleted because it dosen't fit a "standard" and if it still dosen't, is there a place I can put my page? I'd rather have it in the CAW Wiki because I do want to see and meet other designers and have online matches and I'm sure they'd like info on my fed as I would of theirs...Dwe prez 19:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) If by "off camera", you mean like camcorder feds recording the tv, that's fine. As long as its a video, it's acceptable here. As for the question about there being another place to document it, no, there's not. This is the only CAW wiki that gets any sort of traffic. ~ Amez Are you the admin? Are you the admin? Spamming Hey there. The SCAW Championship page seems to be a target for trollers to spam. I undid their edits, but I just thought I'd pass that onto an admin. Hope you enjoy the new year. (Lonestarr022 03:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC)) Ban these people kthx. If you're an admin, then your job is to ban people filling pages with nonsense. These 4 have been trolling and vandalizing the SCAW Championship page for weeks. Users such as myself who are fighting these trolls are having quite a hard time keeping it under control. Banning these 4 would put a stop to it for now. User:AmyLavigne User:JebusJouse User:BrentHarvanator User:Kingpatch I realize that Amy has been positively contributing to the wiki in other areas, but in the past you, or at least other admins, have shown no remorse in banning users who need to be dealt with, even if they're spamming one page and helping the rest. And now they're editing this message. Do you see what I mean? They're trolls. SSJ5Gogetenks 03:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Dear Sir, I do apologize for any troll-like behavior I may have had, but I can assure you that I am not a troll, but rather, a helping editor in need. It is, in fact, YOU, SSJ5Gogetenks, that is the troll! You continuously vandalize the article, erasing the truth from it! I am merely a man of justice, and when you destroy truth, you are disrupting justice! JebusJouse 03:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Please leave This Wiki and never come back Thank you ~ Harv I'm going to be on this wiki until order is restored around here. I'm trying to do a community a favor. I don't know why you hate SCAW so much, but I'm not going anywhere until I know that SCAW's pages are safe from you guys. SSJ5Gogetenks 03:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You say YOU'RE the one restoring order? I don't think you realize this, but you are, in fact, destroying the evidence of a title changing hands! And you say you're restoring order? What a twisted person you are. -JebusJouse 03:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I shouldn't be humoring you, but Legs Strokeworthy and RICKY aren't in SCAW. Lonestarr decides when the title changes hands, not you. SSJ5Gogetenks 03:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Lonestarr is fat and fat and a rapist. ~ Amez Proof? Look Amez, I want to know what Lonestarr has done to you, why you hate SCAW so much. I'm aware that for a good two years the main event never changed, but 2010 has been a great year with 3 entirely new champions taking over the year. I have no idea if you watched SCAW ever or not, but just leave it alone. You have your leagues and let Lonestarr have his. SSJ5Gogetenks 03:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Lonestarr does NOT decide when the title changes hands, he can only disregard it. He CAN continue acting as if Robin is the current champion, but to everyone but him, WARDEN will remain current champion (See also: the ACWL title fiasco). -JebusJouse 03:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC) lolwut. Again, I'm humoring your trolling, but Lonestarr IS SCAW. Without him SCAW wouldn't exist. He has full authority over it. SSJ5Gogetenks 03:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I stated the ACWL Title in question because the exact same thing happened to it: Bret Micheals won the title, ACWL owner completely disregarded it, stating that Bret was not champion. That's fine and dandy, but the reality was that Bret WAS champion to everybody but him. As such, the wiki kept Bret's title win. Lonestarr has little authority to his title in the same way Allan had little authority to the ACWL title. -JebusJouse 04:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It's HIS title. The community does not decide who gets the title. That is called fan-fiction. Unless it is directly shown in SCAW or one it's CPVs, it didn't happen.SSJ5Gogetenks 04:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) As you seemed to completely ignore what I just said, I will bid you adeau. Hopefully, Waldheim will make the right choice in who should and shouldn't be banned. -JebusJouse 04:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Lonestarr is a weeaboo and a basement dweller ~ Amez Why you ban me? Why is everyone banning me when I haven't done anything bannable? If you have no proof, then you have no right. Should you insist on slandering my name, then bring proof, not just "oh you blah blah blah & I'm Burb so I'm right and your banned." If you have no actual proof, there is nothing you can say nor do to absolve yourselves of the title of trolls. Should you choose to ban me for trying to reason with you, then I have proven you to be of lesser beings and nothing will ever wash away that you are trolls and therefore I am a better person for ending this dispute here.*Insert More Whining and bitching here* - ATW Owner 1) You run an offline CAW fed. There's no proof of ATW ever having existed online, you admitted it wasn't online, and you continued to write articles on it despite us telling you that offline feds are not accepted here. 2) You also vandalized the CAW Champion of Champions and ACWL World Heavyweight title pages repeatedly, as well as inserted false information on the page of your Johnny United CAW (who also is not present in any online feds, making his page a violation as well). 3) Repeatedly bypassed bans by making new accounts. So, yeah, you have broken actual rules, there's no "TROLLING" or being banned because "Burb said so". You have been told of the reasons repeatedly in the past, and there's absolutely no reason why you should be back here asking again. As such, you've been banned once again for the above reasons. ~ Amez